Return To Me
by kateg20
Summary: Gabriella has received word that Troy's ship has gone down and there were no surviors. Just when she thinks she ready to move on, she gets some unexpected news.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to Me**

**AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long but my family moved and I didn't have my own computer for a long time. But I was writing stories while I was away. This is a new one I'm starting. It is based on the series The Road to Avonlea. I hope this makes up my long absence from here. I am continuing with my other fics and I hope to have them updated soon.**

A lone figure walked along the deserted beach early one morning. It was Prince Edward Island, 1903. Gabriella Montez walked slowly along the water's edge, a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. The young woman stopped and turned to face the ocean. She took a deep breath tossed the flowers into the rolling waves.

"Troy, come home to me." Gabriella prayed as she watched the flowers started to drift further away.

Up on the cliffs, overlooking the beach, a gentleman rode up on his horse. Since moving to the small town of Charleston, he rode his horse, Blazes to the coast and every day, Stuart McCrady saw the same young woman wandering alone along the shore. He seemed fascinated about why she walked there every morning.

"Hup, boy." Stuart jarred the horse to turn back into town.

The Montez farm was along the edge of the main part of town. The family was very respected in the town. The family's matriarch was Betty Montez. Betty was Charlestown's school teacher. Next was Alex Montez. Alex ran the Montez farm. The last sibling was Margaret King. Margaret was married to Horace King and together they ran the town's cannery.

Alex was mending a fence while his wife, Carmen, spoke to Jared McAllister, a friend and neighbor. Their younger daughter, Alicia, walked along the fence with Alex as they saw Stuart ride up to the farm.

"Morning, Stuart." Alex greeted.

"Morning, Mr. Montez, Alicia."

"How was your ride Mr. McGrady?" Alicia asked as Stuart got off Blazes.

"Just fine."

Would both of you like some breakfast?" Carmen asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Montez." Stuart declined. "There's a desk full of work waiting for me at the bank."

"Same here, Mrs. Montez. I have to get to the station to catch my train to Claremore." Jared replied. "I'm afraid I can't wait for Gabriella."

"Oh, that's alright." Carmen stated. "Just leave this little one with me until she comes back."

"Thank you, you and your family have been so kind to me and Colleen since we lost Rachel." Jared said as he carefully placed his daughter in Carmen's arms.

"We're happy to help."

"I hope to be back by sunset."

"Of course."

"I'll go cool him down for you, Mr. McGrady." Alicia said.

"Thank you, Alicia." Stuart said as he gave her the reins before walking off with Alex. "Before I forget, here's the money for this month and something extra for Alicia."

"Put your money away." Alex refused.

"But we had a deal."

"If anything, we should be paying should you. Having that horse here has been a Godsend for Alicia." Alex explained. "At least one of my daughters is happy."

"I saw Gabriella walking along the beach again this morning." Stuart stated.

"She goes down there every morning at dawn staring at the ocean for any sign of him. It's been almost a year since we lost Troy Bolton and when he died, it seemed a part of her died with him. Her mother and I are very worried."

Together they watched as Gabriella appeared as she walked back to the house. Even a stranger could tell she was still mourning the loss of her love. To an onlooker, Gabriella Montez was the most alone person in the world.

(18 Months Earlier)

Gabriella watched as the ship as the ship in front of her was being loaded. A young man jumped off and approached her. Gabriella smiled softly when he stopped in front of her.

"We're going to leave with the tide." Troy Bolton told her."

"Alright." Gabriella agreed sadly.

"I will come back for you."

"I know."

"Bolton!" a fellow sailor called from the ship. "Time to board!"

"Say you'll marry me, Gabriella." Troy suddenly asked. "Don't make me leave without a promise."

"Yes." Gabriella whispered quietly with a smile.

Troy gently placed as a ring that he wore onto Gabriella's finger. Gabriella smiled happily as she looked at the simple ring that meant so much to him. Troy gently gripped her chin and sealed their promise to each other with a kiss.

(End of Flashback)

That evening, everyone was getting ready for a town meeting. Apparently a former citizen of the town had passed away and left a house and its property to the city of Charlestown. The meeting was being held to vote on what to make do with the house and its land. Gabriella had opted to stay at the house with baby Colleen while the rest of her family went to the meeting, much to the dismay of her mother.

"Alex, tell Gabriella to come along with the us, the whole town is going to be there." Carmen explained.

"Mother please, I've already told you that I do not wish to go." Gabriella declared as she held Colleen in her arms. "And anyways, Jared isn't back yet."

"Well, just bring her with us."

"I'd rather stay here." Gabriella stated firmly.

"Come along, Carmen, or we'll be late." Alex said silencing his wife wanted to further push their daughter into coming when she clearly did not want to do so.

Alex and Carmen got into their carriage along with Alicia, their son David and Carmen's aunt Elizabeth. Alex gently snapped the reins to jar the horse to start moving. Alicia, David, and Elizabeth sat in awkward silence in the back feeling the tension between Alex and Carmen in front of them.

"It isn't healthy, avoiding people for too long." Carmen complained of their daughter. "I'm only trying to do what's best for her."

"Maybe we shouldn't try and rush her into anything she doesn't want to do quite yet." Alex suggested. "We don't know what she is going through."

"I know what Gabriella is going through." Elizabeth stated from the back. "Losing your first love like that is one of the most painful things a young woman can go through. It is just so hard to let someone else into your heart; I never did when I lost my William."

"Is that why you never married, Aunt Elizabeth?" Alicia asked.

"It is. I just hope that Gabriella doesn't go through life the way I did. I hope she doesn't regret not allowing someone else in."

Back at the farm, Gabriella was sitting in the parlor room watching the fire in the fireplace. Colleen was playing and gnawing on her fingers as she tried to fight sleep. Gabriella was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Colleen looked up at her as the woman carrying her suddenly stood up from the rocking chair.

"That's probably your father." Gabriella whispered.

Colleen cooed softly as they walked to the door to answer it. When Jared came into view, Colleen smiled softly as she saw her father had returned home to her. Gabriella smiled at the young man as he entered the house. Jared smiled as he saw his daughter.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Jared apologized.

"Oh, that's alright." Gabriella replied.

"How is she?"

"Just fine, she was as good as gold while you were gone." Gabriella said just as a woman appeared beside Jared.

"Gabriella, this is Myrtle Proctor, she was Rachel's first cousin." Jared introduced. "We got married today.

"Hello, Gabriella." Myrtle said bubbly. "I have been so longing to meet you. I know we're going to be the best of friends. Is that Colleen? I've been aching to hold her. May I?"

"Of course." Gabriella agreed still in shock that her friend who had, just like her, lost her soul mate and now was happily remarried.

"She's so beautiful."

"Are your mother and father home?" Jared asked. "We were hoping to tell them the news."

"They are at a town meeting; they won't be back for awhile." Gabriella answered.

"Jared, let's go to the meeting and tell everyone all at once." Myrtle announced. "And Gabriella shall come with us."

"That's a wonderful idea." Jared agreed.

"I'll go get Colleen's belongings." Myrtle said as she left to go get all of the items Colleen had needed throughout the day.

"Don't think ill will of me, Gabriella." Jared said when he saw the look on the young woman's face. "Colleen needs a mother and Rachel would have wanted this."

Meanwhile, at town hall, the meeting was divided. Some people wanted to restore the home and turn it into something that the town could use while others wanted to either sell it or tear it down and sell the land. Stuart was trying to get everyone to settle down long enough to allow everyone to state their opinion in an orderly fashion. Everyone stopped shouting as they watched in stun silence as Jared and Gabriella walked in with an unknown woman carrying Colleen. The three sat down near Gabriella's family.

"Please continue, Mrs. Martin." Stuart told Linda Martin, the town's queen of gossip.

"I say that we just sell the place to the highest bidder and be done with it." Linda stated haughtily.

"Sell it?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "I would be surprised if you could give it away with the state that it's in now."

"We should form a committee that would inspect the place and see if it could be fixed up or if it's a lost cause." Margaret stated.

"I second that motion!" Betty announced raising her hand.

"Any objections?" Stuart asked, receiving none. "The motion is passed."

"Who will lead this committee?" someone asked.

"Excuse me?" Myrtle asked as she stood up to let herself be known. "I'm Myrtle McAlister, Jared and I just got married today and I so want to be a part of this town and why not get my feet wet by joining this committee on inspecting this house."

"Wonderful, welcome to Charleston and congratulations to the happy couple." Stuart said as congratulations echoed throughout the hall.

"And I want my new friend Gabriella Montez to serve on it with me." Myrtle said turning to Gabriella and grabbing her hand.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered sadly.

"Please, I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright." Gabriella mumbled, knowing she had no way out of it.

"Wonderful, those who wish to help; we will meet at the Peterson home tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." Stuart announced. "Meeting is adjourned."

Once they had returned back to the farm, Gabriella went to sit out in swing that her father had built with his own two hands when he had married Carmen so long ago. Alex and Carmen watched her from the kitchen as she sat there on her own. Alex went and got a glass of warm milk to take out to her so she wouldn't be affected by the chill in the air. He noticed that despite getting back into the society, she was still as lonesome as ever. Gabriella saw her father and smiled sadly as he sat down next to her and gave her the glass of milk.

"Your mother and I were happy when you volunteered this evening."

"I didn't volunteer, Myrtle pushed me into it." Gabriella replied bitterly. "How could he do it, Father? I thought he loved Rachel."

"And he still does. He knows that Myrtle can't replace her but he knew he needed a mother for Colleen and it was the best thing for both of him."

"How can you just move on like that?"

"By allowing something else into your heart."

"I could never do that, not without knowing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm stuck in limbo. Maybe if I had seen him buried I could move on, but I can't, not without knowing if he truly is dead as people say he is." Gabriella explained tearfully.

"We've would have heard by now if he truly was alive. It's best to try and move on with your life."

"I can't accept that and I won't do that. I can't." Gabriella said as she got up and left her father alone on the swing.

The next morning, Gabriella was back on the beach. She looked at out to sea, just hoping and praying that there would be either a sight of Troy or any signal of closure for her. Too far into her thoughts, she did not notice Stuart and Blazes approach her. Blazes' whinny finally broke her from the thoughts. Gabriella turned to see who had approached her.

"Mr. McGrady." she greeted politely.

"Gabriella, I thought we would walk over to the Peterson property together." Stuart said as he got off his noble horse.

"I don't think so." Gabriella said, before realizing how rude she sounded. "I mean, I wouldn't want to interrupt your ride."

"That's alright, Blazes has earned a rest, beside, there is a lovely glen that's beautiful this time of day. I'd like to show it to you."

"Alright." Gabriella finally agreed.

The two walked off the beach and began to journey into the nearby forest area. Gabriella took in all the greenery and smiled at all the memories she, her brother, sister, Troy and all of their friends use to play in the area. Back then, they were so carefree as they pretended trees were castles and the girls played princesses in distress and the boys raced to rescue them. She realized the glen that Stuart thought was a secret was in fact the very glen that was Troy and Gabriella's property when it came to the games.

"Whenever I come here, I like to think that I'm the only person in the world who knows of this place, it's just so peaceful and beautiful here." Stuart explained.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but we use to play here as children." Gabriella remarked. "My brother and sister and our friends use to play here when we were children. This glen was designated my property between the children meaning this was always where my castle was when they pretended to come visit me. We hid a treasure box somewhere over here with notes written about our hopes and dreams for the future."

"You should find it and open it."

"I shouldn't, not without everyone present here to do so. Anyways, I don't believe in dreams anymore."

The two then continued walking to the Peterson property. Everyone that was on the committee was already there, looking among the property. Serving on the committee alongside their niece were Betty and Margaret. Together they looked and examined the front porch. Gabriella smiled when she saw them bickering on what to do with the property instead of selling it.

"It would make a beautiful retirement home for women of gentility. We could put some chairs out on the front lawn and it would just be perfect for them." Margaret remarked.

"You will not be putting me in an old folk's home." Betty replied haughtily as she looked at her youngest sister before noticing her niece and Stuart arriving. "Oh, Stuart, you're here. We all might as well all turn back now; it's a lost cause right now. The house is falling apart right before us."

"Let's not jump to conclusions we still have yet to see the inside." Stuart said as he opened the door.

Gabriella and Myrtle walked into the house together. The first room they ventured into was what once used to be a sitting room. Gabriella noticed a plate of food on a table. She picked up a piece of bread to examine it. There was what looked to be a bite mark shape hole near the crust. Myrtle appeared next to her.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Mice?"

"No mouse has a jaw that size." Gabriella stated just as they heard movement in the room above them. "Come on."

The two moved out into the hallway. Everyone else seem to suddenly have disappeared somewhere, they were nowhere to be found. Gabriella gathered the skirt of her dress in her hand and took a step towards going up the stairs.

"Maybe we should wait for the others." Myrtle protested.

"There's no time, come on."

The two young women carefully walked up the stairs to the second floor. The second floor seem to be slightly better kept for some reason, like someone had just decided to clean this area and not the first floor, almost as if someone was staying in just the second story. The two women walked into the room where they heard the noise come from. They walked into the room and saw an adolescent girl with a young boy huddled next to her. As Gabriella and Myrtle took a step closer to them, another boy ran out from behind the door and pushed them further into the room catching them off guard making the two young women scream. A fourth child, the second girl, but clearly the oldest one, ran into the room and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's arms and waist, holding her captive. Gabriella struggled to get her freedom from the child.

"Mr. McGrady!" Myrtle cried loudly as she tried to aide Gabriella. "Mr. McGrady!"

For the next couple of seconds Gabriella continued to struggle against the young girl, not wanting to her hurt her, but still wanting to get away. Everyone could hear frantic footsteps as they raced up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. Betty and Margaret race into the room surprised and caught off guard at the sight before them.

"Trespassers!" Betty shouted as Margaret stopped the other three children from running out of the room.

"Hold, on!" Stuart yelled over the noise to get everyone to quiet down. "Let's just settle down everyone."

"The poor weak things." Margaret stated as she held onto the three younger children, who were shaking nervously in her arms.

"Please don't send us back." the younger boy pleaded fearfully.

"Send you back where?" Gabriella asked tenderly.

"Don't tell them, Joshua." the oldest sister ordered firmly.

"The Glendale orphanage." Joshua answered.

"Now, you've done it. We'll be shipped back now for sure."

"We're not going to send you back anywhere, at least not until we get the whole story." Stuart stated kindly.

"Right now, I think you all could do with a good hot meal. My mother has a roast waiting in the kitchen. I can whip up some mash potatoes with lots of cream and butter, and there might even be some chocolate cake."

"Chocolate?" the three younger siblings asked excitedly.

An hour later, the children were still eating their fist hot meal in a long time. All were sitting in the Montez family kitchen. Gabriella and Alicia were busy getting more food and milk for the children each time they ran out of certain things.

"Can I have a second piece of cake, Mr. McGrady?" Joshua asked with chocolate crumbs and a milk mustache wrapped around his mouth.

"Well, you're already on your piece, but who's counting?" Stuart asked as he sliced another slice of cake for the boy. "Now, that you've got some food in you, how about telling us your names?"

"I'm Joshua Martin, she's Belle-Anne, she's Karen and he's Michael." Joshua answered as he pointed to his older siblings.

"And how did it come to be that you were staying the abandoned Peterson property?"

"When the flu went through Glendale, we all caught it." Belle-Anne, the oldest started explaining.

"We all got better." Joshua stated. "But our parents, they croaked. We were all sent to the orphanage."

"They kept trying to send away, separated from each other." Karen explained sadly.

"But I promised my mother that I would keep all of us together." Belle-Anne stated firmly. "I knew to keep all of us together we had to leave there. We stumbled across here one night a few days ago, and we've been living there ever since."

"Well, what do you think?" Stuart asked Gabriella.

"I think we should take a ride up to Glendale…" Gabriella started to say.

"No!" the children cried fearfully.

"No, no, not you." Gabriella stated gently, putting their fears at ease for the time being. "Just Mr. McGrady and I, to see if we can figure things out."

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and Stuart were on their way to the town of Glendale. Stuart manned the reins of the carriage while Gabriella sat next to him with her parasol opened to keep her out of the sun. The weather was beautiful and not too hot that they would smother in their clothes that society expected them to wear.

"I could not imagine growing up without a mother or a father." Gabriella stated as they left the border of their town.

"My mother died when I was seven and soon after I was sent to boarding school." Stuart announced to her.

"But you surely saw your father?"

"I got a letter two times a year from his secretary. I believe that because of how he was around me, that I would make myself a better man for my children once I have them."

"I respect you for that."

An hour later, the two pulled up to a cold looking large house. A stout firm looking woman met them at the gate. She unlocked the gate and allowed Gabriella and Stuart onto the property. Gabriella took one look around and knew that she would rather die than stay in a place like this.

"My name is Gabriella Montez, we spoke on the phone." Gabriella introduced.

"Ah, yes. I must thank you for finding the children. That Belle-Anne is a bad influence on the other three."

"All she wants is to keep the family together."

"We've tried to send them to families, but they refuse to leave one another and no family will take all four of them. When they get back, I'll ship Belle-Anne so far away she'll never see them again."

"Please don't do that." Gabriella pleaded.

"It's the only way to be done to get the children here as fast as we can."

"You're wrong, we can find them a home for all of them together and we can do even faster than you can." Gabriella declared firmly before she left furiously.

When they got back to the Montez farm, the Martin children were playing out in the front yard with David. He was teaching them how to play the new game of baseball. The girls were doing rather well despite playing a dress. They waved to Gabriella and Stuart as they got off the carriage and head into the home. Alex and Carmen were in the kitchen having a cup of tea. They smiled as they watched their daughter come in. For the first time in months; she had a look that was not mourning on her face. At that moment, she looked determined about something.

"We got nowhere with the matron. She still wants to separate them from one another. I cannot allow that happened." Gabriella fumed as she slammed her parasol and purse onto the table.

"Maybe there is nothing we can do." Alex said. "Maybe it was too much to get their hopes up."

"Stuart and I came up with a solution of what we could do." Gabriella announced. "We decided to turn the Peterson home into a Foundling Home."

"A Foundling Home?" Carmen asked. "You'd of course would have to get the town to agree on it and also find someone to stay there. Those children could not be there on their own."

"I'm going to move into the home with them."

"What?" Carmen asked in shock. "Move away from home?"

"The children know and trust Gabriella." Stuart stated to ease his friend's mother. "It is the best situation for them."

"I'm going to explain everything to the children." Gabriella said as she and Stuart headed outside to the front yard.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Carmen asked her husband nervously.

"I think this might be the best thing for her." Alex said with a smile on her face. "She's found something that will help her move on in life."

That evening, a second town meeting was held to vote on the idea of the Foundling. Most people agreed with the idea while some were opposed thinking that every street urchin was going crawl into their clean and peaceful town once word got out about the home. Gabriella and Stuart managed to have the majority to vote for the foundling home and soon people were volunteering their services to restore and make the large house livable once again. Most of the townspeople looked over at Gabriella and noticed that she looked the happiest than she had in a very long time.

Two weeks later, the Foundling Home was officially opened. Gabriella and the children moved in that very evening. The five enjoyed their first night in their new home. Gabriella fixed them all a big dinner in celebration. The children then cleaned up the plates and then got ready for bed. While they were busy, Gabriella prepared a special bedtime treat for them all. Belle-Anne came down to help once she was all finished.

"Can you take this tray?" Gabriella asked as she handed her a tray full of mugs full of hot chocolate. "I have to go pick up a book from the study."

"Of course, Ms. Montez." Belle-Anne agreed as she took the object and headed up the stairs to the room she and her sister were going to be sharing with each other.

Gabriella went into their study to try and find a book to begin reading that evening with the children. Her eyes fell upon an old battered book. It was David Copperfield, Gabriella's favorite. A year and a half ago, Gabriella lost her copy of the book due to someone swiping it from her carriage while she was in the General Store picking up items her mother needed. She had been in tears as she went to the cannery's worker's house, where Troy lived to seek comfort. Then two weeks later, Troy showed up at her house with a beat up copy of the book. He had spent two month's salary on replacing the book for her. Gabriella never forgot that and would constantly read the book over and over. It was her most treasured book despite the fact that it was clearly not worth much in most people's eyes with its tattered cover and the pages were yellow with age.

"Alright, settle down." Gabriella said as she entered the Belle-Anne and Karen's room. "We'll have time for a chapter and then the boys will go back to their own room."

Meanwhile, back at the Montez farm, Carmen was up in the kitchen. She was worried about Gabriella and the children being all alone at the Foundling home. This was the first time one of her children had moved away from her and the farm. Alex sat a glass of milk on the table.

"She will be fine." he told his wife.

"But this is the first time she has been away from us." Carmen replied. "Maybe we should go and stop by to make sure that she is indeed alright."

An hour later, Gabriella was in her new room. She was braiding her hair while she herself was getting ready for bed. Clad in her nightgown and robe, she sat at her vanity set putting the finishing touch on her braid. A soft yet sudden tapping on her window caught her attention. Gabriella sat up and pulled the curtain back from the window. Stuart was out front throwing small pebbles at her window. Gabriella found herself smiling as she drew back the curtain and opened the window.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"I was just coming by to see if everything was alright but I didn't want to wake the children in case they were asleep." Stuart replied.

"Well, thank you for checking up on us. They are very happy to be staying here. Would you like to stay and have a cup of tea?"

"I'd like that very much."

Within a few minutes, Gabriella appeared on the front porch with a tray of tea. Stuart took the tray allowing her to sit down on the first step easily. Once they were situated, Gabriella began preparing Stuart's tea. What they didn't know was that there were two unexpected visitors making their way toward the home. Carmen and Alex were carrying extra food and blankets in case they were needed. Carmen came to the end of the greenery first and pulled the branches back and stopped at the sight in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked aloud. "Stuart McGrady is paying a call to Gabriella."

"What?" Alex asked as he stepped up to see for himself. "Maybe I he came over to check on the roof to make sure it wouldn't leak in case of rain."

"Roof my auntie." Carmen stated with a smile on her face at the sight.

"Maybe I should go and check…"

"Alex Montez, you will do no such thing. Well, let's go."

"Go?" Alex asked in surprise as she turned around without even speaking to their daughter. "Go where?"

"Home." Carmen stated as she began to walk back in the direction they came from.

Gabriella and Stuart sat in a comfortable silence as they drank their tea together. Gabriella stared off into the forest with a faraway look in her eye. Stuart looked over at her wanting to finally ask her the questions he had wanted to since he first met her.

"Tell me about Troy Bolton." he declared.

"There's so much to tell." Gabriella said with a sad smile on her face. "He was just the most loving man I have ever met. He didn't have much money but that did not matter to me or my family. My parents knew that I loved him and they treated him like another son, which meant the world to him."

"What did he do?"

"He worked at the cannery when I first met him but then he started sailing with a crew that used to run goods to other parts of the country. He was then asked to join a crew that traveled down to the United States. It earned him more money for when we decided to wed he could support us." Gabriella continued sadly. "I still expect to walk down to the beach expecting to see his ship coming in and Troy standing at the bow waving at me."

Stuart looked at her as she spoke about her lost love. The way she smiled at him as they spoke before, gave him hope that he just might be the one to help her to move on from her broken heart. He already knew that he was in love with Gabriella Montez. But he was not sure how she felt about him and did not want to scare her away from him and decided to ease his way into her heart.

Over the next few weeks, Gabriella slowly began to become her old self again. She was seen out in town more often now. She was smiling much more and was even laughing again. Stuart, Jared, Myrtle and Gabriella took the kids to the shore almost every weekend. Baby Colleen also went with them. Residents began to notice that Gabriella was spending more and more time with Stuart and were expecting a possible engagement to be announced soon.

Alex was baling some hay together in the barn one afternoon. David was loading the bales into a wagon to take them out to feed the animals. Stuart walked into the barn, slightly nervous but not trying to show it to the Montez men.

"Alex, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course." Alex agreed stopping what he was doing. "David, why don't you take a break and go get something to eat from the kitchen."

"Yes, Father." David agreed politely.

"What's on your mind, Stuart?" Alex asked.

"I just want to say that since I've moved to Charlestown, I've grown very fond of this family."

"We've grown very fond of you as well."

"That's a good thing." Stuart said happily as Carmen came into the barn.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Stuart, here, was getting ready to ask me something." Alex answered and his wife smiled knowing what the question was.

"I was hoping to ask you for Gabriella's hand in marriage."

"Of course, of course, you have our blessing." Carmen said happily, but Alex remained silent.

"Thank you." Stuart said happily.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Carmen asked.

"No, I can't. I have lots to do."

"Then, we'll you sometime tomorrow."

"I don't know if that was such a great idea, Carmen." Alex admitted once Stuart was out of earshot.

"You don't want out daughter happy?"

"Of course I do."

"This is a wonderful thing for her. Stuart is kind, generous; he gets along with the family and the whole town…"

"Except he's not Troy Bolton." David stated firmly. "I'm sorry, Mother, I overheard everything."

"David." Carmen said surprised.

"How could you lead him on like that? You should have spoken to Gabriella first." David said firmly. "Maybe it's not want she wants."

"David, that's enough." Alex told him.

"Yes, Father."

The next afternoon, Stuart arrived at the Foundling Home in high spirits. He was hoping to propose to Gabriella and was highly expecting her to say yes. Gabriella was busy trying to figure out on how she could help prepare the children for the upcoming school year.

"I was thinking that we could get my Aunt Betty to privately tutor them so they could be at the same place as the other children in the school." Gabriella said as they walked into the backyard to talk in the sunlight.

"Gabriella, I want to speak to you about something." Stuart said as he directed her to sit in a loveseat.

Gabriella had a feeling if what he wanted to speak about. Almost instantly, she seemed to have a small panic attack. She found it hard to breathe as she waited for Stuart to say those four words to her.

"I love Troy Bolton." Gabriella gasped.

"I love you, though." Stuart told her. "Troy is dead; you're in love with a memory of him. I'm real."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'll make you happy." Stuart continued. "You'll be able to love me just as long as you open your heart to allow me in to do so."

"Just leave me alone, go away."

Gabriella then tearfully got up and ran back into the house leaving Stuart alone in the yard. She sat in a chair in the parlor room the rest of the day and even skipped dinner. The children were so worried about her that they went and informed her family. Alicia came over to the house to comfort her sister when she heard the news.

"Ella, why don't you go home." she told her older sister gently. "I'll stay here with the children. Go get some rest; Mother and Father are waiting for you."

Gabriella nodded her head tearfully. She kissed Alicia on the cheek before walking back to the farm. Before going into the house right away, she sat down on the porch swing for a few moments to herself to clear her head before going into the house to face her parents. Only a few minutes later, Carmen and Elizabeth walked out and joined her.

"Stuart was here earlier." Carmen stated softly. "Did you have to be so final?"

"Mother, please." Gabriella whispered tearfully. "I do not wish to discuss this right now."

"I'm sorry for pushing this onto you. I only wanted what was best for you." Carmen said before she left as she herself began to tear up.

"Gabriella, the first love is just that, the first." Elizabeth told her niece gently. "Don't let your life be like mine. I never let anyone into my heart again when I lost my William. There are so many regrets that I have because I refused to allow myself to move on, I never allowed myself to be truly happy with my life when I lost him. Just think about this, would Troy want you to live your life like this, pining away for him?"

Gabriella went to bed that night with much on her mind. Would Troy want her to live the rest of his life in love with his memory or would he want her to move on. The next morning, she woke up and prepared to get ready to go back to the Foundling Home. David appeared in the front yard with the carriage.

"I thought I'd give you a ride back to the Foundling Home."

"Thank you, David." Gabriella stated as he helped her into the carriage.

"I heard about what happened with Stuart yesterday."

"Are you going to lecture me too?"

"No, I only want you to do what will make you happy." David said. "Troy was like the big brother I never had, he was a great man and I will miss him and never forget him. I cannot imagine Troy not wanting you to live your life in mourning though."

"That is true, I have so many things to figure out in my head." Gabriella answered as they pulled up to the home.

The children ran out of the house and embraced Gabriella tightly as the night before was the first time they had actually been away from her since meeting her. David then called out for a game of baseball and soon Gabriella was able to go into the house to try and clear her head. On the table in the kitchen was a letter from Stuart. Gabriella cautiously picked it up and began to read.

Dear Gabriella,

I deeply regret hurting you yesterday afternoon. I never meant to hurt you. I think it would be best if I took my leave of Charlestown so as to ensure that I do not cause you pain every time you see me. I will treasure the time we spent together and cherish the moments we were both working for the better life for the children. Please tell them that I wish them luck in their futures and that I said goodbye. Please be happy in your life, Gabriella. I hope you find someone who can make you happy, even if it is not me.

I will always be your favored servant,

Stuart

Gabriella looked at the letter. Something inside her began to change. Her heart, which had been turned to ice when she had gotten word that Troy's ship had gone down, was starting to thaw. She knew it wasn't love but the start of something beginning to be love was forming inside her. Gabriella suddenly dropped the letter and raced back outside.

"David, will you watch the children for me?" Gabriella asked as she climbed into the carriage.

"Alright." David agreed as he watch his sister race off.

At the train station, Stuart was getting ready to climb aboard the train out of town. His heart was breaking at the final tone of Gabriella's voice when she told him to leave her alone. His eagerness to propose to her had cost her forever. Just as he took a step onto the train, he heard a voice call for him and turned around.

"Stuart?" Gabriella called as she ran to him.

"Gabriella?" he asked as he stepped off.

"Please don't go." Gabriella pleaded urgently. "I may not be ready to move on but I know that I am not ready to let you go. All I know is that I need time. Please stay."

"Last call for Avonlea!" the conductor from Stuart's train announced. "All aboard for Avonlea."

Stuart picked up his suitcase and turned to Gabriella. He smiled softly and offered her his arm. Gabriella smiled back and stuck her arm though his and the two then headed back to the carriage. Gabriella finally knew that she could not continue to be in love with the memory of Troy and that he would want her to move on in life even if he could not be with her. Stuart was a good man, and even though she was starting to feel for him, nothing would ever be able to move Troy from her heart for he was her heart regardless of whoever she was with in life.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went by, a few more children began to come to the Foundling Home. Gabriella and the children welcomed them all with opened arms. All the children took turns with chores. Gabriella never showed any favoritism to any children, everyone took turns with different chores. Gabriella, herself, worked all over the house herself. Children came in and went sometimes when they met a family who wanted to adopt them into their own. It was always sad to see them go but Gabriella knew that it was the best as they were going to a new permanent home with loving parents. Stuart came by every night and helped get all the children to bed. Most nights he would stay and have a late night cup of tea with Gabriella.

Right now, Gabriella and her mother were getting ready to chaperone their church's youth group gathering. Belle-Anne and Karen were in the group but their brothers were not quite old enough so they were spending the day with Stuart riding bikes and fishing. Almost all the women eight and over were considered chaperones for the youth group and were all putting the finishing touches on the gathering place.

"Make sure you keep those boys safe, Stuart McGrady." Gabriella told the man.

"Yes, Ma'am." Stuart agreed tipping his hat to her. "Will you be up for a gentleman caller this evening?"

"I'll have a cup of tea waiting for you."

Minutes later, the gathering had started in the gathering place. David and Alicia were members of the youth group and were socializing with their friends and having a good time. Gabriella and her mother served the punch. Betty was walking around the group ensuring that there was adequate space between a boy and a girl. Margaret was helping keep score for the ping pong tournament.

"How are things going between you and Stuart, Dear?" Carmen asked Gabriella.

"They are going fine, Mother." Gabriella answered. "We are taking things nice and slow."

"Will your father and I be expecting to start planning a wedding anytime soon?"

"Mother, please. Why can't you understand that I am not ready to move on completely from Troy yet." Gabriella explained.

"How does Stuart feel about this? You do know that he might not wait around forever."

"Stuart is being very patient with me; he understands that I am moving on from unimaginable heartbreak. Please stop trying to push me to go at a faster pace with him."

"I'm sorry, but I only want you to be happy and you are with Stuart, I don't want you to get hurt if he decides he's tired of waiting for you to get over Troy."

"Mother, Stuart and I have talked about this and he told me that he was not going anywhere so it is going to be alright." Gabriella said as she kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you for watching out for me though."

"I think that would be an excellent idea for Dominion Day." Margaret stated to another chaperone getting their attention.

"What would be a great idea?" Carmen asked as she and Gabriella joined her.

"Marjorie was just telling me that we should have canoeing at the Dominion Day picnic for the youth." Margaret said as Betty caught the conversation.

"Canoes for the youth?" she asked in shock as Gabriella went back to serving the punch to a line that had now formed at the table. "No that is absolutely unacceptable. That is only an excuse for a boy and a girl to be alone with each other in inappropriate closeness."

"Well, I think it's a great idea as well." Carmen agreed as the youth group was also stating their agreement. "It's something new and it will allow them to be away from the younger children for awhile."

"I don't agree with it either." Rachel Scott, an elderly town resident stated. "I say we take a vote to see whether we have it or not."

"I agree." Betty replied. "All those against having canoes at the picnic raise your hand."

Ten women raised their hands. Betty and Carmen began to count the hands. Most of the women with their hands in the air were the older women who believed in the traditional way of life that male and female should have one chaperone with them at all time when they were alone.

"All those in favor?" Carmen asked.

Ten more women raised their hands. This group was mainly made up of the moderate to younger generation of the women of town. Carmen and Betty counted once again. They looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do since they were split right down the middle. Suddenly, they heard someone's feet shuffling as they tried to make their way through the gathered crowd.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said as she pushed her way though and raised her hand.

"Eleven." Carmen announced happily.

"Do we even have a canoe?" David asked his mother.

"It's up in the barn; we'll have your father get it down this weekend." Carmen answered.

That evening, Gabriella got the tea ready as Stuart was putting the children to bed. While she had time to herself, Gabriella walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. She took out a picture. It was of Troy. He had it specifically taken just for her when he started being away for long periods of times so she could look at him when he was away from her.

"I don't know what to do, Troy." Gabriella whispered sadly.

"Gabriella?" Margaret asked knocking on the back door.

"Aunt Meg, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked putting the picture back in the drawer. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your gloves at the gathering place and your mother asked me to stop by and give them to you. Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm just so confused about everything with Troy and Stuart. My head tells me that it's alright to move on and be with Stuart but my heart is saying no that I can't be with anyone but Troy."

"Ella, sometimes you have to do things you think you could never do. Troy is gone and we do have to accept that now. Stuart is a good man and Troy would be happy to know that someone loves you and cares for you just as he did." Margaret explained.

"But why is it so difficult?"

"It's just the way life is for us sometime."

"Mother thinks that I need to move on or else I am going to lose Stuart."

"Well, it is your life, not your mother's. We all may have different viewpoints of what we want you to do but we all agree that we only want you to be happy."

"What about you?"

"I think that you should move on and at the pace you are most comfortable with and not move faster or slower when someone else tells you to, it's your life not theirs."

"Who wants me to move slower? Everyone I know wants me move quicker than I am now."

"Betty wants you to move even slower, you know how close she was to Troy. I think it is heartbreak for her to see you with someone else, especially since you both do not have that chance for closure with seeing Troy being buried." Margaret explained. "But whatever you do decide, you have all of my support."

"Thank you, Aunt Margaret." Gabriella said as she hugged her tightly, grateful for all the things she said.

"I have to get going, I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you for stopping by and returning my gloves."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

"Goodnight."

Once her aunt was gone, Gabriella began to make the tea for her and Stuart. The words of her aunt echoed inside her head. She truly did love Troy and she was beginning to see that people were right; he would not want her wasting away pining for him when he could no longer be there for her and would truly be happy that she had met someone who would take care of her as he would. Gabriella looked down at the ring on her finger and slowly began to take it off her finger and then placing it into the drawer with Troy's picture.

"Goodbye, Troy." she whispered tearfully as she closed the drawer.

"Is the tea ready?" Stuart asked coming into the kitchen.

"Almost." Gabriella said as she cleared her throat.

"Is everything alright?" Stuart asked seeing the tears pooling in Gabriella's eyes.

"I'm fine; I just got something in my eyes."

"Ok."

The next weekend was Dominion Day. The whole town was at the picnic and having a good time. Gabriella arrived with Stuart and the Martin children shortly after everything had started. She was instantly welcomed by her family as was the children and Stuart. Everyone began to get in line for the food before going back to their designated picnic area. When everyone was finishing eating the games began. Stuart and Joshua and Alex and Michael were getting ready for the three legged race. Gabriella and Carmen were at the finish line waiting for them. After that, Stuart and Alex were going head to head to head against one another at the horseshoe toss with Stuart narrowing winning. When the games were done, the canoes were being put into the water. Stuart helped Gabriella get into theirs before pushing off from the dock. The two enjoyed having a brief break from their duties and spending a few moments together.

That evening, the town was settling down for the fireworks display. Gabriella and Stuart and sat in their carriage as they watched the colorful display in the sky. The children and her family were watching a few feet in front of them. Gabriella turned and looked at the man sitting next to her. No one would ever be able to replace Troy in her heart as her soul mate but she knew that she still had to move on if she had any hope for a future for herself and finally decided to take that next step.

"Stuart?" she asked, slightly nervous. "Do you still have that ring?"

Stuart turned his head to her in shock. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Gabriella smiled gently at him showing that she did just say what he thought she did. Stuart quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring he always carried around in case Gabriella changed her mind and asked about it. He then got down on one knee in the carriage and opened the ring box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." Gabriella agreed with a smile.

Stuart smiled and gently placed the ring on her finger. The two kissed one another softly before Stuart jumped up. Gabriella smiled happily at his excitement.

"She said yes!" Stuart shouted happily.

Everyone seemed to know what he was talking about and began to cheer. Alex and Carmen rushed over to hug their daughter. Carmen was bawling with happiness as she hugged her daughter tightly. Alex was more subdued as he approached Gabriella.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes." Gabriella answered without any hesitation.

The whole town was thrilled for the couple except for one person. Betty was happy about the fact that Gabriella was happy but she was saddened by the fact that she was not happy with Troy Bolton. Betty always had a soft spot for Troy as he was her biggest challenge when it came to teaching. When they first met, Troy did not know how to read or write or do simple math. He claimed he had no need if he was going to be gutting fish for his living. Betty quickly got that idea out of his head insisting that everyone needed to learn to read and write. She quickly began tutoring him every free chance the two had. A bond formed between the two of them as she was the first one he told about his feelings for Gabriella but feared she was too good for him. When Betty insisted that Gabriella did not feel he was inferior to her, Troy plucked up the courage to finally ask Gabriella if he could court her. So to see her niece with another man set to be married tugged at her heartstrings and she now knew that Troy Bolton was truly dead and would not be coming back. But Betty couldn't lie that she was slightly angry that town was congratulating Gabriella on her engagement to Stuart McGrady when they all knew it was not really what she wanted for she knew deep down, Gabriella would ever truly be in love with anyone else but Troy Bolton.

"Aunt Betty?" Gabriella asked quietly from beside her.

"Yes, Gabriella?" Betty replied gently.

"Please don't hate me for this." Gabriella begged.

"I could never hate you, my child." Betty answered as she hugged Gabriella tightly. "You are only doing what you feel is right and I commend you for that."

"Your support means so much to me. Aunt Betty. Besides me, you were the one Troy was the closes to, he always told me that he felt that you much more than a teacher to him, you were like a mother to him."

"And I feel the same way about him, I felt like I lost my own son when we got word of his ship going down." Betty explained. "And I know that the part of my heart that went broke when he died, will never mend."

"I feel the same way. Troy will always hold a large part of my heart, a part that I could never replace with Stuart." Gabriella stated. "But I finally realized that Troy would not want me to live in the past and he would not want you to either. He would want us both to move on."

"And we will. I promise you that we will together."

"I know that I will never be able to forget him entirely but I do love Stuart and I do want to marry him."

"I know you do, you wouldn't have accepted his proposal if you didn't." Betty stated. "I believe that nobody in this town will ever be able to forget Troy Bolton. He worked hard for our respect; it wasn't just handed to him because of money or influence. He earned it."

"Yes he did."

When the fireworks ended, Gabriella and the children were talking to her parents. Stuart was getting the carriage ready to take the children back to the Foundling Home. Betty came up to her.

"You better take good care of her, Stuart McGrady." Betty stated firmly. "You have very large shoes to fill."

"I do plan to take very great care of Gabriella. But she has moved on from Troy Bolton and you should too. Troy Bolton is dead and I'm here to stay."

"Troy Bolton may be dead in body, but his legacy will forever be remembered here in our town and that's something you can never replace." Betty stated firmly as she huffed away.

Gabriella tucked the children into bed while Stuart made the tea for their ritual that evening. He couldn't get what Betty said to him earlier out of his head. What was the legacy she was speaking of? He was the better man for Gabriella. He had heard that Troy barely had a name let alone money to give Gabriella the life she deserved. Yes, Gabriella was better off with him than a sailor.

"Stuart, the tea is ready." Gabriella stated as she came into the kitchen and saw the kettle whistling and he not making an attempt to get it.

"Oh, sorry." Stuart said as he grabbed the kettle. "I was lost in thought. I do not think your aunt likes me very much."

"It take awhile for Aunt Betty to warm up to anyone she doesn't know very well." Gabriella answered as she got their tea cups and saucers. "She will once she gets to know you better."

"How come she seemed so much closer to him than the rest of your family?"

"Aunt Betty considered Troy to be the son she never had. She tutored him when he was unable to read or write and they grew to be really close to one another. Troy considered her to be the mother he had always wanted."

"Will she ever consider me to family?"

"Of course she will, but to be honest, no one will ever replace Troy in her heart."

"Alright, now onto more important items, when should the wedding take place?"

"I'd like the wedding to take place next spring. It's always been my favorite time of the year."

"Next spring it is. Now where should it be taken place?"

"The church and the reception in the meadow next to it."

"I see you've thought about this wedding."

"What girl doesn't dream of her dream wedding?"

"Very true."

"Do you want to start making the guest list now or wait awhile?"

"I'd like to at least send invitations to everyone in town since they've known me since I was born and my cousin Sharpay Evans. She lives in France, studying art so we would have to have plenty of time to send her invitation." Gabriella explained. "Is there anyone that you wish to make sure we invite?"

"There isn't anyone. Both of my parents are dead, I have no family and all my friends are in this town."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's why I have taken such a liking to this town, I finally feel like I belong somewhere." Stuart stated.

"Well, I'm happy that you finally feel that way."

"And I am happy that my persistence has finally paid off." Stuart said as he placed a kiss on Gabriella's left hand."

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for so long."

"Don't be, I only wanted you to move at a pace that made you happy.

Gabriella smiled at her fiancé. Together they settled down to start the basic planning of their wedding. Throughout the year, the town and they prepared for their upcoming nuptials. Stuart was thrilled that he was finally marrying the women of his dreams. Gabriella found herself happy about the idea of marrying Stuart that was until she received one phone call that would eventually change everything between her and Stuart.


	3. Chapter 3

Springtime had arrived in Charlestown and the wedding of Gabriella Montez and Stuart McGrady was a week away. Currently, the two were with the children and Carmen at the shore. Gabriella and Carmen watched from the blanket as the children and Stuart played in the water.

"That looks cold." Carmen commented as she watched them splash around. "Our Stuart seems like a changed man since we first met him, always dressed in a suit and acting properly. Now he seems to be able to have fun. Grandpa always said that you knew you had a good man if he got along with children and your family."

"The children bring out the best in Stuart." Gabriella agreed as she reached up to adjust their umbrella showing she was wearing Troy's ring on her right hand.

"You're wearing Troy's ring again." Carmen pointed out with a kind smile on her face.

"On my right hand, just as a reminder." Gabriella said as she looked down at her hand.

"You still think about him all the time don't you?"

"Not all the time, just when I first wake up and before I go to sleep. He never will truly leave my thoughts."

"And that is normal, Troy was your first love and nobody would expect his memory to ever leave you permanently."

Gabriella nodded her head and turned to watch the shoreline. The children pushed Stuart into the water who then returned by splashing them huge full arm splashes. Gabriella smiled seeing the playfulness coming out of her fiancé. Her wedding was in one week and part of her slightly disappointed that her groom was not Troy. But Stuart was a wonderful man and she was sure he would make her happy.

Later that afternoon, Gabriella, Carmen and Margaret were at the general store. They had gotten word that the fabric for Gabriella's wedding dress had just gotten in. Gabriella pulled the fabric out of the box and a group of girls gathered around to look. Carmen gasped with excitement.

"This matches the veil perfectly." she announced. "I was so anxious that it is finally here."

"I know the wedding is in a week." Margaret agreed just as Betty entered the store.

"Excuse me; I'd like to do my shopping." Betty snapped at the girls who were still admiring the fabric by the door.

The group moved away from the door so the teacher could get inside. Margaret and Carmen looked at one another. Betty had been silently protesting Gabriella and Stuart's wedding. Carmen had finally had enough of her spoiling her daughter's happiness, the happiness she thought she would never get to see for her daughter.

"We all know that you don't approve of this wedding…"

"Since when does my approval mean anything to this family?" Betty replied haughtily.

"Betty, a girl's wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of her life and I won't allow you to ruin it." Carmen stated firmly. "Think of Gabriella."

"I am thinking of Gabriella." Betty stated with emotion in her voice. "And when I do I cannot help but think of Troy Bolton."

Carmen was shocked that she would say something like that and left in a hurry. Gabriella and Margaret gently placed the fabric in the box and followed her out the door and back to the farm. When they got there, Gabriella was told to get into her shift so that she could be fitted with the fabric. Just as Carmen and Margaret were starting to pin the fabric together to be sewn, the phone rang.

"Can somebody answer that?" Carmen asked but the phone continued to ring. "Oh for heaven's sake."

Carmen handed all her pins to Margaret who continued on with the pinning. Gabriella laughed quietly at her mother's rush. Carmen reached for the phone in the hallway. She picked it up and sighed to catch her breath.

"Hello? Sally?" she asked the town's operator. "Good heavens, of course. Gabriella, telephone! It's long distance!"

"Long distance!" Gabriella exclaimed as she took off for the hallway.

"Gabriella!" Margaret cried as she was still trying to pin the sleeve of the wedding dress on.

"Here she is, Sally." Carmen said into the phone with a laugh as a flustered Gabriella stopped next to her.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked into the phone. "Yes put it through please. Hello? You're going to have to speak up the connection is very bad."

Carmen and Margaret stood by wanting to know who could be calling Gabriella long distance. It was not very often that a phone call came into town that was long distance and that one was coming in for someone in their family was rather exciting. They could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, something about a boy who was in bad shape.

"Who is this?" Gabriella asked with an anxious look on her face. "Where are you calling from? I can't hear you very well. The line's dead." Gabriella told the two women before she went through to the operator. "Sally? I need you to reconnect that call…I don't know who it was, a nurse or something like that…Well didn't you hear? All of Charlestown knows you listen in on everyone's phone calls…Well then call the long distance operator and call me back."

Gabriella hung up the phone and handed it back to her mother. She then turned around so that her back was to her mother and aunt as she began take off the dress in progress quickly.

"Help me out of this dress." she ordered quietly.

"Gabriella?" Carmen asked in shock and worry.

"It's only half done." Margaret added.

"Just get me out of this thing." Gabriella demanded more firmly. "I have to go."

"Go?" Carmen asked confused as Margaret began to unbutton the back of the wedding dress. "Why who was on the phone?"

"I was a nurse, with a patient in distress. I couldn't make out if she said a name or not" Gabriella answered as she was finally released from her wedding dress and sighed with relief. "Oh my lord."

"Was it someone you knew when you traveled to visit Sharpay in France?" Margaret asked.

"No, it wasn't the nurse. Don't you see? It's the patient that knows me." Gabriella stated. "It has to be…it's Troy."

"Troy?" Carmen asked surprised.

"Gabriella, all hands were lost when Troy's ship went down along the coast of the Carolinas, you know that."

"Well then who did she mean?" Gabriella demanded.

"Gabriella, it could not possibly…" Carmen started to say just as the phone rang and she answered. "Hello? Oh, Sally, what did you find out? She said that there is not a way to reconnect a long distance call."

"Sally, they must have been able to tell you something." Gabriella stated after she took the phone from her mother. "Where did the call from? What town was it?"

Gabriella gasped as she pulled away from the phone. Her mother and Margaret were prepared to catch in case she fainted. Gabriella looked up at them with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"The call came from Charleston, South Carolina." Gabriella announced as she hung up the phone before rushing off to change.

Within minutes, Gabriella was in her regular clothes once again. Her mother and Margaret were trying to reason with her that the call was not about Troy. Both were worried that she was once again setting herself to be heartbroken. Gabriella refused to believe them and ran out of the house to the one person who would understand what she was feeling, her Aunt Betty. Her mother ran after her as she ran next door to Betty. The Montes matriarch was out in her garden when she heard the commotion from her relatives.

"Gabriella!" Carmen called as they stopped at the front desk. "What are you doing?"

"How can I get married with this hanging over my head?" Gabriella asked her mother. "We're going to have to agree to disagree about this."

"You cannot be serious." Carmen stated. "Gabriella, think about this for a minute. Could you really just do that?"

"What is this noise? Common arguing in the streets?" Betty asked making her presence known to the two. "What has this family come to?"

"Aunt Betty, I've gotten a telephone call." Gabriella stated to her as she walked to her. "Troy's in Charleston, South Carolina. He's alive."

"Alive?" Betty asked emotionally. "Troy? You spoke to him? Did you speak to him?"

"No, but I spoke to a nurse and she said he needs me, that I'm the only one who can bring him back to the living."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Carmen asked as she feared for her daughter's sanity. "Betty, the woman never mentioned Troy by name. She said a patient, a patient."

"Well who else could it be?" Gabriella asked her mother angrily. "I have to go. Mother, I have to go to Charleston and find Troy."

"Go to Charleston?" Carmen asked shocked at her daughter's sudden announcement. "No, that is out the question. A foreign port, where we no one. I will not hear of it."

"Aunt Betty, please help me. You of all people must understand."

"Your mother is right, it is not right for you to run around in a foreign part all by yourself. It is out of the question" Betty said as Gabriella's face fell. "Which is why, I must go with you."

"Betty, what are you saying?" an extremely shocked Carmen asked as Gabriella smiled brightly.

That afternoon, Gabriella and Stuart were walking around town. Without realizing, the two wandered into the glen. Gabriella knew she had to tell Stuart about her phone call while Stuart was carrying a rolled up building plan for a surprise for his bride.

"Stuart, there's something we have to talk about." Gabriella announced to him.

"Wait a minute." Stuart stopped her.

"You must think I'm crazy." Gabriella continued.

"No I don't."

"Everyone else does."

"Well I'm not everyone else."

"No, no you're not." Gabriella agreed as they walked further into the glen. "Stuart…the glen. Thank you for bringing me here. It seems like that no matter how mixed up my thoughts are, it seems like I can always untangle them here."

"There's something I have to show you, something for your approval." Stuart said as he unrolled the plans and showed the house he had been planning for her. "I asked Mr. Larson to sever this section of his land to us to build our home."

"You bought this glen?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yes, I thought it would make you happy. I thought this is what you wanted. This is my wedding gift to you."

"I do. You're very kind and generous; I don't want to lose you."

"I don't suppose you have."

"If Troy is alive, it changes everything."

"What about me?" Stuart asked. "For the love of God- Even if he hadn't drowned, how could he let you think he was dead if he actually cared about you?"

"I don't know, that's what I have to find out."

"After all of our planning?"

"I have no choice. I have to know. I have to find Troy."

The very next morning, Gabriella and Betty were preparing to leave. They were at the train station with Stuart and the children. Betty was watching as the conductor loaded their luggage onto the train, before getting on herself. She watched as Gabriella was saying goodbye to the children.

"Take care of your brothers and sister." she told Belle-Anne as she hugged her tightly.

"Are you coming back?" Joshua asked nervously.

"Of course I'm coming back, as soon as I can. Alicia will be staying with you so must mind her."

"Will Mr. McGrady still be by to tuck us in?" Michael asked.

"Sure, I will." Stuart answered kindly as he walked Gabriella to the train. "Write to me every day, if you can, or cable. I want to know where you are and that if you're safe."

"I will." Gabriella promised.

"Heavens girl!" Betty called to her niece from onboard the locomotive. "The train!"

"Yes, Aunt Betty." Gabriella replied as she reached down for her bag.

"Please come back to me." Stuart pleaded with her. "Promise?"

Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek before stepping onto the train. Betty walked inside knowing that her niece was safely onboard the train. Gabriella stood outside waving goodbye to the children and Stuart before going into join her aunt. The two had made their reservation for a hotel in Charleston for the date they arrived but when asked for when they were leaving; they left the date opened, not sure when they were going to be leaving. Gabriella was just a bundle of nerves as she was now on her way to finding out for certain if Troy was truly dead as people had been telling her or was in fact alive like her heart was telling her.

"Gabriella, I have to know, what is going to happen if Troy is indeed alive?" Betty asked her niece gently. "What will happen to Stuart McGrady?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Gabriella answered truthfully. "If we do find Troy, it will change everything. That is the only thing I am certain of. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for doing this, Aunt Betty. They are still telling me that I am just setting myself up for heartbreak; it will only lead me to more grief."

"I believe you, and I do not think you're crazy and together we will prove everyone wrong when we tell them that Troy Bolton is indeed alive." Betty stated firmly.

"If Troy is alive, how could he do this to me?"

"I do not know, but we will find out why. It must be a good reason for doing this; I'm sure he hurts just as much as you do at not seeing you."

"I thought we would be married by now, maybe with a child on the way." Gabriella stated as she looked out the window. "I never was able to picture myself marrying anyone but Troy, until now. But something is not right with Stuart. It seems like he is not the right groom for me, if Troy is alive, I still want to marry him, if I'm able to. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, it doesn't. You were thrown for a loop when you got that phone call. Before you accepted that Troy was dead, never even imagining that he might still be alive, of course this would have changed everything."

Gabriella nodded and continued to stare out the window her thoughts on what the upcoming days would bring her. She had no idea about what she would say to him if she saw him. She could only pray that whatever would happen, her heart would not be more broken than it was already. One thing she was certain of was that if he was alive this whole time, it was going to be an adventure to find him, an adventure she was determined to be successful in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Gabriella and Betty got off the train and caught a carriage to the ferry that would take them to New York City. Betty sat on the ferry with their luggage as Gabriella stood at the railing looking out for any sign that they were coming to land. Finally the first sign of the country of the United States of America came into view. Gabriella smiled when she could see several other ferries docked at the docks.

"Aunt Betty! I can see the ferry's terminal!" Gabriella announced pointing to land with her small handbag dangling on her arm

Betty looked up from the book she was reading. The deck had had a couple of dozen people walking around as they saw that they were coming onto land. Betty gasped to herself when she saw Gabriella's bag dangling for anyone to reach up and grab off of her.

"Gabriella!" Betty called as she beckoned her niece over to her and Gabriella complied. "Don't let you handbag dangle like that, tuck it under arm."

"Don't think you are being overly cautious?" Gabriella asked in a huff as she sat down and placed her bag under her arm as instructed.

"It's hard to imagine, I know, there are those who prey upon vulnerable female travelers, especially in these foreign parts."

"Foreign parts?" Gabriella asked. "Aunt Betty, we've barely made it out of Canada."

"Always have an air of confidence around you." Betty instructed as Gabriella shook her head to herself.

After a night at a hotel, Gabriella and Betty arrived at the dock to catch their boat to Charleston. The ship was just a cargo ship but the owner was kind enough to allow them the spare cabin to sleep in for the three day journey. But before they boarded, Gabriella wanted to stop at the office of the company Troy was sailing for when the ship went down and to find out which dock their ship was in.

"The S.S. Savannah is straight down at the far end." the clerk told the two women.

"But our ship leaves in twenty minutes." Betty declared nervously.

"And that's the last passenger ship until Monday. You better go."

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you know this man." Gabriella asked the man as she took out her photograph of Troy while Betty rushed to grab her bags to begin the long walk to the ship. "We're trying to find him. He worked for your line, his name is Troy Bolton."

"I'm sorry, Miss." the clerk said looking at the picture. "I can't help you. Better hurry."

"Hurry, Gabriella, or we'll miss it!" Betty called.

"Aunt Betty, are you sure we can't even trust a porter?" Gabriella asked as she picked up her heavy trunk to carry off to the ship. "These bags way a ton!"

"Just think about something else. Sing, yes sing something!" Betty stated as she began to hum a popular tune.

When they finally reached the ship, their arms fell like they were going to fall off. The sailors helped them get their trunks and bags onto the ship and into their cabin. Gabriella held Betty's hand as she got on the ship herself. An elderly gentleman held his hand out to Betty for help onto the ship. As soon as she stepped foot on the boat, Betty instantly lost her balance at the less than sturdy surface and then fell back into the gentleman's arms.

"I beg your pardon." Betty said as she quickly stood back up right. "I haven't quite found my sea legs yet."

"I do hope you find them soon." the man stated with a thick southern accent.

"I'm sure I shall. I did live my life just a stone's throw from the sea. I shall be sturdy in no time."

"Well that's good because we haven't even cast off from the dock yet." The man remarked. "Ladies, my name is Horace Johnson of Johnson Furniture factoring from Charleston."

"We'll only be visiting for just the shortest while." Betty stated as she began to usher Gabriella away from the man.

"Is this your first trip to Charleston?" Horace asked. "I'm a native son and if there is any way I can help."

"I'm Gabriella Montez and this is my aunt Miss Betty Montez." Gabriella introduced as she shook his hand.

"How do you do?" Betty mumbled.

"I believe we're the only human cargo for you." Gabriella continued.

"I am very pleased to meet the both of you."

The ship began their journey only minutes after the two women were settled into their cabin. Gabriella went up to the top deck to ask any of the sailors if they recognized Troy from his picture before she decided to take a break to sit down to write a letter to Stuart. Betty went up hoping that the sun and the ocean breeze would help her feel slightly better from her case of sea sickness but soon found that it made it worse and then went back to their cabin to go to sleep. Gabriella wrote of her new friendship with Horace and of her aunt's sickness when Horace came and sat down beside her.

"Don't tell me that your poor aunt is still sick in her bed." Horace stated.

"I'm afraid so." Gabriella agreed. "I sent some tea for her to the cabin to help relax her and help her get to sleep."

"Are you writing to your family at home?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied quietly.

"Miss Montez, I hate to see such a young a face ware in such care. If your young man is in Charleston, we will find him. I will devote my time to helping you and your aunt in your search."

"You're very kind." Gabriella remarked.

"In the cabin there is a first aid kit, make sure there is plenty of bandage in there."

"What's happened?" Horace asked the sailor.

"We've had a hand injury, a horrible gash."

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked. "I've got first aid experience from living on the farm."

The sailor led Gabriella and Horace to the sailor and Gabriella quickly went to work on mending the gash on his hand. The young man did not even flinch when she placed the salve on the wound.

"You seem awfully young, Franklin, to be out in the world." Gabriella remarked.

"I've been out to see since the day I turned twelve, it helps support my family. I've survived one wreck and one hurricane."

"A wreck?" Gabriella asked interested.

"Yes, the Maid of Kayla." Franklin stated.

Gabriella stopped wrapping suddenly at the name. It was the ship that Troy was on when it sank. Her heart stopped when she heard this. She had been told that there were no survivors when it went down. She looked up at the young man.

"Kayla?" Gabriella asked the emotion clear in her voice. "I thought all hands were lost."

"That was what was first thought, Miss." Franklin replied. "One boat made it, just barely. I spent almost six weeks at the Marine Mission Home."

"I know where that place is." Horace announced. "It's on Main Street."

"Was Troy Bolton with you?" Gabriella asked somewhat hopeful and somewhat fearful of what the answer was going to be.

"Troy? You knew Troy?"

"We were engaged to be married."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but, Troy drowned." Franklin stated. "You didn't know?"

"Did you know him well?" Gabriella asked going back to work on mending Franklin's hand.

"Of course, he was a great sailor"

"Did you see him? When the ship went down? Did you see him in the water?"

"Don't do this to yourself, Miss Montez." Horace said protectively.

"I have to know whatever I can." Gabriella declared emotionally.

"The last I saw him, he was getting the last boat off. He then went into the telegraph room to send out one more SOS to tell where our location was. I then turned back and the ship was gone. If it hadn't been for Troy, nobody would have found us and none would have survived at all. Everyone who did live owes Troy our lives." Franklin told Gabriella who was barely able to hold back her tears.

"You are sure that he drowned?" Gabriella asked.

"I wish I could tell different, but I am indeed sure that he drowned."

Gabriella looked at the young man. As many people in Charlestown feared, her heart broke once again at the definitive answer that Troy was indeed gone. It was certain now. Horace placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to offer her comfort at the heartbreaking news she had just received.

Two days later, the ship made it to Charleston, South Carolina. Once they had docked, Betty had suddenly made a miraculous recovery. She got up and dressed and met Gabriella up on deck. Despite what had Franklin said, Gabriella still couldn't get over the fact about the phone call that been made to her. She decided to go to the Marine Mission to see if the nurse was there and could give them answers.

"The Bay Street Hotel has the best pancakes in the city; the thin ones are the best for your digestion, Miss Montez." Horace told Betty.

"There is nothing wrong with my digestion." Betty protested appalled at him talking about something so personal out in public as she made her way to the gangplank.

"I'm just trying to be a friend, with you two traveling alone, you bring out the protectiveness in me." Horace stated.

"Now that I'm back on solid ground, I'll be able to manage us much more now." Betty said. "So thank you and good day, Sir."

"I see. Miss Gabriella, I wrote down the address to the mission home you wanted to visit." Horace said as he gave Gabriella a slip of paper. "Well, best of luck to the both of you."

"Thank you for everything." Gabriella said to him.

"You are most welcome." Horace stated before he walked away.

"Well, that was plain rude of you, Aunt Betty." Gabriella scolded her Aunt.

"May I remind you that we are in a foreign town and people will just get close to you and friendly enough just to take advantage of you." Betty stated when she noticed someone walk by with her luggage. "My luggage!"

Betty raced after the man. He then turned around to reveal that he was wearing a uniform of the hotel they were staying at. Betty signaled for him to continue on, embarrassed at her reaction as she followed him. Gabriella waited for Franklin to appear so she could say goodbye before they both went to their separate ways in life.

"Franklin, I was hoping that I could get a chance to say a proper goodbye to you." Gabriella said as she stopped the young man who seemed to be in a hurry to get off the ship. "Are you coming into town?"

"Yes, I am going to have a doctor look at the hand just to be on the safe side." Franklin replied.

"Franklin…"

"Thank you for attending to me, Miss." Franklin interrupted before rushing off towards town leaving Gabriella confused at his eagerness to leave her.

"Gabriella!" Betty called from the carriage. "I'm holding the carriage!"

Gabriella had asked the driver to take them to the mission home before going to the hotel. She and Betty got off and were surrounded by injured sailors. The two women walked into the home to try and find a matron. They came across the front desk but nobody was there.

"You'd think there would be a bell." Betty commented.

"It's not a hotel, Aunt Betty." Gabriella remarked.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" a plump African-American woman in her late forties asked. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Is there a matron on duty?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm afraid it's the time of day where the medicine is being passed out, it might be best for you to come back later if you are wanting to see her."

"I think that might be best." Betty agreed. "Let's go and settle ourselves into our hotel and come back again in the morning."

"Maybe you could help me." Gabriella said as she took out Troy's picture from her handbag. "I'm trying to find this young man, his name is Troy Bolton."

Behind them another African-American woman was pouring water into several men's glass for them to drink. The second she heard the young woman say Troy Bolton, she froze. She stood up straight to see who was asking for the young man.

"Who might you be, Child?" the first woman asked Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella answered.

At the name of the young woman's name, the second woman gasped in shock. The glass in her hand slipped from her grip and smashed to the floor. The shattering glass caught the attention of Gabriella, Betty and the first woman.

"Be careful now, go and fetch a mop." the plump woman instructed. "I'm sorry but there is no one here by that name."

"Perhaps I should come back tomorrow and speak to the matron." Gabriella stated.

"You do that."

"Thank you." Betty replied as she ushered her niece out.

That evening, Gabriella and Betty were eating dinner. They were seated out on the veranda watching the sun go down. Betty looked at her niece and noticed that she has barely said a word since they left the mission home.

"Did you post your letters to Stuart?"

"Yes, at the front desk." Gabriella answered.

"I'm sure he will be happy to know that we made here safe and sound for the most part."

"He's probably putting the children to bed as we speak."

"Stuart is a good man, after all."

"I can't stop thinking about that woman." Gabriella stated. "The elder woman at the mission home. I feel like she was holding something back from us."

"Gabriella." Betty started to say sadly. "Now that we're actually here, I can actually see how large of a task we have taken upon ourselves. Could it possibly be that the family was right? That we wanted Troy to be alive so much we were willing to believe anything?"

"I can't and won't think like that." Gabriella declared firmly before standing up. "I have to go back to the mission home."

"What?" Betty asked in shock.

"That woman knows something and I am going to go find out what it is."

"You can't go down there alone."

Betty got up and followed Gabriella. Gabriella was a determined woman and walked into the heart of the city. Betty followed right behind, just slightly slower. Only a few feet from the home, a pebble got into her shoe and she dwindled back more.

"That woman is probably safe and sound in her bed just as we should be." Betty stated.

"I don't care." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, please stop, I have a pebble in my shoe." Betty stated as she leaned against a lamp post and removed her shoe. "I wish we would have taken a carriage."

"Aunt Betty, we're here." Gabriella announced pointing to the mission home across the street from where they stood.

Just then they saw the nurse's aide step out of the home. She was dressed ready to go. Just behind her was Franklin. They way they acted around each other one could tell they knew each other. Gabriella was surprised and curious to know what they were doing and called out to Franklin. The young man saw her and pulled his companion behind him to lose Gabriella. Gabriella gathered her skirt up and ran to catch up to them to find out where they were going. They led her down to the docks and soon she was surrounded by sailors who were leering at her.

"Get away, you brutes." Betty demanded as she pushed her way through the men and hit a couple of them with her fan.

However, this did nothing for the women. The sailors began to edge closer to them. And then just as soon as it began, it was over as a familiar voice was demanding the men to leave and go on about their business. Gabriella and Betty sighed with relief as Horace appeared.

"I am sorry to speak so bluntly but you are no longer in Charlestown, you can't just run around at night like this."

"Yes, you are right." Betty agreed out of breath as Gabriella looked in the direction of where Franklin and the woman went. "Thank you so much for all your help."

"Please allow me to see you back to your hotel." Horace offered.

"Come on, Gabriella." Betty coaxed as she and Horace began to usher Gabriella away.

Gabriella was determined to solve the mystery that seemed to surround Troy. She was now certain more than ever that both of the women at the Marine Mission Home and Franklin were hiding something. It was something that deeply involved Troy and she was going to find out what it was if it meant searching until her last breath. As they returned to the hotel, Horace offered his assistance in their search the next day. Both Gabriella and Betty agreed knowing that with is expertise of Charleston would benefit them most definitely. They agreed to meet him in the hotel lobby the very next morning for breakfast and then they would begin the day's worth of searching.

Before going to sleep, Gabriella pulled out the picture of Troy. For the first time since that day she took her ring off, she stared into the eyes that she so often found herself lost in. could it possibly be that he was very much alive? If he was, what could have possibly kept him from coming home to her? Did he have amnesia? Had he forgotten her completely? Her heart broke slightly as she thought of the idea that he just didn't love her anymore and had found someone else here. Little did she know that all her questions and thoughts would be answered in less than twenty-four hours from then.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gabriella awoke and washed before she got dressed and then allowed her aunt at the basin. When they finished getting ready, the two went down to the lobby to meet Horace for breakfast before they started their search. Gabriella was barely able to concentrate on breakfast as she was anxious to get back to the marine home to talk to the woman.

Once breakfast was finally finished, the trio set out back to the Marine Mission Home. When they got there, the atmosphere was completely different. They would soon find out that the patients had not yet been given their medication. When they got to the desk, a different woman was there. She looked up and smiled at the small group before her.

"We're looking for a nurse's aide." Gabriella replied.

"We have several nurses' aides here.

"There was another woman; she was roundish with gray hair. She would know who I was talking about."

"You are talking about Lottie Martins." the nurse stated as two orderlies raced past them. "But she doesn't come here every day. I have to go help."

"Where could we find her?" Betty asked.

"She is usually down on the wharf down by the sea wall selling her baskets." The nurse said as she rushed off to help a sailor who had lost his ability to move on his own and fell out of his wheelchair.

"I am somewhat glad that we didn't find Troy in a place like this." Betty stated as she watched the nurse and the orderlies help the young man.

Soon the trio was down at the Wharf. Gabriella showed Troy's picture to every single person who worked there wondering if they recognized him at all. Horace shook hands with most of the vendors and asked them how their families were. Horace was a well respected man in the town and was kind to all regardless of their skin color. He introduced Betty to them all and hoped to introduce Gabriella to them as well but the young woman was so invested in her search she never hung around one person too long. All kept their eyes out for the women they met at the Marine Mission Home to stop her and ask for explanations on everything.

"Do you have anywhere you have to be this afternoon?" Betty asked Horace. "If so, I do hope we haven't kept you from it."

"I have nothing more pressing than this right now." Horace replied the grateful woman as they looked on as Gabriella asked yet another person if they knew Troy. "I do admire that young woman's persistence."

"It runs in the Montez family." Betty replied as they began to follow the young woman once again. "Although I do fear it had misguided her in this case."

After searching all over the Wharf they walked back into town. Gabriella was trying to think positive. But Horace and Betty were thinking with reality no matter how painful it was for them to do so. Betty was beginning to tire from all their walking about and had to lean into Horace for support to continue on walking.

"Mr. Johnson, do you think you could write down the names of some more hospitals so that we might visit them at a later time while we're here?" Gabriella asked their escort.

"Of course." Horace replied.

"Gabriella, we can't keep imposing on Mr. Johnson's time." Betty stated. "I don't know if he can take much more of this running all around town."

"I am faring just fine, but Miss Gabriella, how long can you continue like this?"

"Until I find out the truth about everything." Gabriella said as they walked beside a church where choir was practicing inside. "That singing, what is it?"

"It sounds like choir practice." Horace answered. "I suggest you report your friend as a missing person and maybe that will help you locate him if he is alive as you suggest."

Gabriella was not paying attention as she could not get her mind off the singing she had heart. It sounded so familiar and yet she could not place where she had heard it before. She turned back to the church to listen some more but the music had stopped and soon African American women were coming out. Gabriella stood there just watching and then the young woman from yesterday appeared. She looked up and saw Gabriella standing there and began to panic. She tried to run off once again.

"No, please wait!" Gabriella begged as she tried to block her from running before she finally caught her. "I need to speak to you."

"What do you want?" the woman asked as Betty and Horace joined Gabriella.

"Your help." Gabriella pleaded. "You work at the mission home and you spoke to Franklin."

"Yes."

"You know about Troy Bolton." Gabriella stated before realization dawned on her. "You were the one who telephoned me, I recognize the song! It was you, wasn't it?"

"It's alright, Sarah." Lottie Martins said as she appeared next to the younger woman. "How can we help you, Miss Montez?"

"Do you know where Troy Bolton is?" Gabriella asked.

"You best come along with us." Lottie told the young woman.

Gabriella stood there in shock for a second before she followed Lottie and Sarah. Betty and Horace looked at each other in shock and worry as they let the reality of what just happen sink in. they soon followed the women. Lottie and Sarah led them to a moderate size house. A few children ran around in the front yard and greeted the two. Lottie stepped up to the front door and turned around to face their three guests.

"I think that only the younger Miss Montez needs to follow me from here." she instructed.

"But I insist…" Betty started to say.

"Please, Ma'am." Sarah said as she gestured to a bench on their porch. "Won't you please sit down?"

Lottie walked into the house. Gabriella stepped up to the door and turned back to Betty for reassurance. Betty nodded her head and gave her the strength she needed. Gabriella nodded back and walked inside the house after Lottie. Lottie led her down a hallway and to a door. She looked back to the young woman behind and her and took a breath and opened the door. Inside was a young man sitting a small stool with their back to the door. Gabriella looked inside and recognized that figure anywhere. The man was weaving a basket and stopped when he heard the door opened.

"Miss Lottie?" he asked. "You back from practice?"

Gabriella took a step into the room. When the young man didn't hear an answer, he stood up and turned around. Tears began to form in her eyes as Troy Bolton was revealed in front of her. Troy stood there and knew someone else was in the room.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Troy, it's Gabriella." Gabriella said tearfully and quietly.

"Get out." Troy demanded. "Get out of here!"

Troy went to push Gabriella out of the room but tripped over the stool he had been sitting on. Gabriella and Lottie tried to help him up but he threw their hands off of him and looked up. Gabriella noticed his eyes looking around trying to find her. It was then she realized that he was now blind. He lost his eyesight during the accident. This was the probably the reason why he didn't want her to know he was alive. With all the commotion, it had alerted Betty and Horace and brought them to the back room.

"Did you hear me?" Troy demanded as he faced upwards trying to find out where they were. "Get out of here!"

"No!" Gabriella stated.

"What in heavens!" Betty exclaimed.

"Leave me be!" Troy shouted as he pushed everyone out and closed and locked the door before leaning against it.

"Troy Bolton, you stop this." Betty ordered as she was pushed out into the hall.

"Just go away, just go away." Troy whispered in his room.

Lottie and Betty escorted a stunned Gabriella back outside. Gabriella sat down on the bench as she took everything in. Betty sat down next to her and gripped her hand in hers. Lottie came with a glass of water for her.

"Out of all things I had imagined, I never expected this." Gabriella stated.

"Nobody thought he'd even make it." Sarah said. "But we wouldn't leave his side, never gave up on him. Everyone knew what he did to save the other members of the crew. Right after the telegraph room exploded, he was found floating in the water and he was pulled into a life boat by the survivors. When he found out he lost his eye sight, the light seemed to die inside him."

"But nobody told us he was alive." Betty said.

"He was found away from the others and by the time we found out who he was with, everyone thought he was dead. Troy wanted it kept that way. The boys who lived knew it was because of Troy. He wanted us to swear to this secret."

"And he can't see anything?" Betty asked.

"He can light and shadow."

"He wasn't allowed to stay at the home because they needed the bed so we brought him here." Lottie explained. "That young man has a powerful light inside, if only he'd let it shine once again."

"He stopped going to the doctor." Sarah explained. "I got upset and tried to call you but Troy made swear never to try again."

"Why?" Gabriella demanded.

"That is something only he can answer." Lottie replied.

Meanwhile, Troy was in his room continuing with his basket when the door opened. He could tell by the footsteps from the other side that it was not Sarah, Lottie, Betty or Gabriella. It was a heavy man's footsteps. He turned his head to the direction of the door.

"I don't know you, and I hardly know Miss Montez." Horace told the young man. "But don't you think you at least owe it the girl to at least speak with her?"

"Gabriella deserves better than me. She is too decent a person to leave a blind person."

"I know what you are going through." Horace stated as he sat down next to him.

"No, you don't."

"That young woman has taken upon herself am incredible journey to try and find her even when her family told her to give up. She had nothing to go but her faith, her faith in you. Surely you can find in your heart to speak to her."

Horace stood back up and turned around. Gabriella and Betty were standing by the door. Horace walked up to Gabriella and gave her hand a small comforting squeeze before he closed the door behind him. Betty made a move to go in after Gabriella but Horace shook his head. He took the woman's hand as they walked back out to the porch. Gabriella took a deep breath and walked towards Troy. Troy could tell that they were alone. He too found himself with tears in his eyes as he thought he would never be with Gabriella again. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and he raised his hand up to touch the face he used to caress every day. He brushed his knuckle across her cheek and could barely hold back his tears of happiness. Gabriella took his hand in her hers and gently kissed his fingers. Troy moved his hand and brought his other one up and cupped Gabriella's face and brought her closer to his. Even without his eyesight, he was able to find her lips with his own. The two kissed each other tearfully. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck while Troy held her close by his waist. When they finally had to pull apart for air, they held tight to one another in a loving embrace.

"There isn't a single sound coming out of that room." Betty said several minutes later from the porch. "Perhaps that's not a good sign."

"Miss Montez, I think that is a wonderful sign." Horace replied.

"You're right."

"Now if you don't mind taking a word from a foreign stranger, I know a wonderful café over by the Wharf for lunch." Horace said before he began to walk away.

"Oh yes, wait." Betty agreed as she rushed to catch up with him giving the reunited lovers some time to themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why didn't you write me and let me know that you were alive?" Gabriella asked after they finally pulled apart from their embrace.

"I couldn't do that to you." Troy replied as he turned away from her all of a sudden.

"Why not?"

"I want you to go back to Charlestown and live on with your life, forget about me." Troy announced ignoring her question.

"How could I ever forget about you? How can I live my life if you aren't in it?"

"You will if you try."

"The only way I will go home is if you are with me."

"Look at me, Gabriella, I'm useless. I could never give you the life that you deserve." Troy stated firmly, but in real life his ripped apart as he stated these words. "Don't waste your life on me."

"Who are you to tell me to waste my life when here you are doing exactly that? Sitting here with you baskets."

"Go home." Troy demanded.

"No."

"Go home, I said." Troy ordered once again. "You think that we will go on and live happily ever after together, but we won't. Not with me like this."

"We'll be fine, Troy." Gabriella stated trying to get through to him as Troy reached out and gripped her by the shoulders trying to get through to her.

"I have gone dead inside." he announced. "I don't have any love to give to anyone, even you. If I have to spell out for you I will, I don't want you anymore."

As he said those words, Troy's heart shattered. He turned around so his face wouldn't give away how wrong that statement was because he would always love her but she would be giving up her life to take care of him and he loved her too much for that to happen. Gabriella sat there in stunned silence not believing what she had just heard him say. After a few seconds, she finally got up and started walking to the door, her heart breaking with each step she took. She then turned around to face her soul mate with determination in her voice.

"I am not going to leave you." she stated. "I will live out the reset of life here but I will not go home unless you are with me."

She then turned around and opened the door, taking one last look behind her before walking out and letting the door close behind her. When he heard the door shut, Troy turned in its direction instantly wishing he took everything he said back, knowing that neither one would be truly happy unless the other one was with them. Gabriella fought back the tears as best as she could as she went back to the hotel. She sat down on a bench swing and sat there thinking. She was still there when Betty and Horace arrived from their lunch. Betty instantly sat down next to her niece after seeing her expression.

"What's the matter?" Betty asked.

"Troy said he won't come home with me." Gabriella said. "He told me to go on with my life and forget about him."

"You told him about Stuart." Betty stated thinking that was the reason why he refused to return home with them.

"No." Gabriella replied. "If I told Troy about Stuart he would never leave here. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what to do now."

The young woman then burst into tears as the thought of everything she had done over the past few days were now futile if Troy refused to come home with her. Everything she did was for nothing. Betty saw her distress and moved her so she could lay into her and comforted her niece as she wept.

When she finally was able to get Gabriella calm and sent her to rest in their suite, Betty became a very determined woman, very much like how she was back home in her own territory. She marched back to the house were Gus was living with Sarah and Lottie. When she got there, Gus was seated on the bench weaving his basket while Lottie was making dinner out on an open fire. Two children were running around playing tag. Betty walked up to the house and paused next to Lottie and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder showing she meant no harm to the young. Lottie seemed to know that all she was going to do was to try and get Troy to come to his senses.

"Come on, children, let's go inside." Lottie instructed as she escorted the children inside and Betty walked up to Troy.

"So, Troy Bolton, this is the life you choose." Betty told the young man.

"Go home, Miss Montez." Troy stated. "Nothing you can say will change my mind about this."

"Change your mind? You think I care if you sit here and rot after making such a fool of me?"

"A fool of you?"

"Yes, I had such high hopes for you, Troy Bolton, I always did. You were bright, ambitious and most of all you had spirit. Or so I thought. I tutored you, fussed over you, coddled you. And for what? For you to hide away here and live the rest of your life weaving baskets?"

"There was no sense you and Gabriella coming here to find me." Troy replied. "If you care about your niece, you'll take her home."

"Don't give me that nonsense or I'll slap you!" Betty exclaimed as she gripped his chin to make him face her. "All along you've always said she was too good for you. Well now I'm inclined to agree with you. But not because you've lost your eyesight, but because you are a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" Troy shouted angrily. "You don't know what it feels like! You don't…"

"Shut up!" Betty ordered cutting him off and Lottie came back outside at all the commotion to make sure everything was alright. "You have nothing to say that I want to hear! If you don't have the guts to fight back, then lie down and die for all I care!"

And with that, Betty stormed off back to the hotel. She had never been so angry before in her whole life. Troy was also furious himself. He threw the basket he was working on away and sat there thinking about what the woman who was the closes thing he had to a mother had just said, knowing that she was right. He was a coward.

"The sad truth is that even love has limitations." Horace told his two companions. "Sometimes now matter how much you love someone, bas things still happen."

It was now dinner time and they were seated outside in the evening shade. Gabriella looked better after her rest and washing her face. Betty however was still in a mood after her conversation with Troy not going anywhere. She was annoyed with the fact that she wasn't able to get through to him like she used to when she was tutoring him. Suddenly, someone caught her attention and she perked up slightly.

"Gabriella." She whispered and pointed behind her.

Gabriella turned around to see what she wanted her to see. Troy was being led by a young boy on the porch. Gabriella got up and went to go to him and see what he wanted. The young boy hid behind Troy as he wasn't used to strangers. Troy told him that it was ok and told him to go on home without him. Gabriella then took his hand and led him further away from the hotel and the patrons so they could talk more privately. Betty and Horace watched from their table. Betty had tears brimming in her eyes. She still had an influence on her prized pupil.

"I had to find you, Troy." Gabriella stated. "You have to come home with me. People know and love you there. It's where you belong.

"I've traveled Gabriella and I've seen things." Troy said. "The Northern lights in the night sky, the moon dancing on the water, land coming though the morning mist and now I'll never see again. I'll never see your face again."

"I've got to get you back home." Gabriella said tearfully.

"Do you know what a future would be like with me?"

"No, but I do know what it would be without because I've already lived it and I don't want to go through that ever again."

"I won't hold you to your promise; you don't have to marry me."

"Let's just take it one day at a time." Gabriella replied.

Troy nodded his head. He brought the hand that was holding hers up and kissed the back of it softly and it was that motion that told her that he would come back to Charlestown with her. Gabriella led him back to the porch and helped him sit down on the bench swing. She then went to find someone to send a telegram for her.

"Excuse me?" she asked the front desk. "Is there some place where I can send a cable?"

"I can do that for you, Miss." he told her. "I can take it here and have it charged to you room. To whom is this cable going to do?"

"Mr. Stuart McGrady, Charlestown, Prince Edward Island, Canada."

"And what is the message?"

"Returning home."

"That's nice, Miss."

"Thank you."

Gabriella then went back to Troy. She sat down next to him and instantly entwined their fingers together. The two sat there on the swing enjoying being with each other knowing that they needed each other more than ever. Nothing was ever going to break the bond they had, it was stronger as it turned out than death itself. Betty and Horace brought their chairs over to join them. Horace and Troy were introduced and the four agreed to have their one last breakfast in town the following morning before they left for New York City. The atmosphere was calm as Troy filled in on what happened the night of the wreck and how he woke up in the marine home with the thought of Gabriella the first thing on his mind. His eyes had been bandaged so he didn't know that he had lost his sight. He quickly wanted to get word to Gabriella that he was alive and safe. But his world crumbled when he was told that he lost his eyesight. It was then he decided that Gabriella was better off knowing that he was dead and he would live with the burden of keeping it a secret just so that Gabriella would have the chance to marry and have family. His happiness was sacrifice so that she could have her own.

The next morning, Gabriella, Betty and Troy were preparing to start their trip home. Horace was going to escort them back to New York on the ship they came to South Carolina on. Betty and Gabriella were sad that they were going to have to say goodbye to their new friend who had helped them so much during their stay in South Carolina. They knew that they probably would still be looking for Troy if they didn't have his assistance. They eagerly extended an invitation to him to come and visit them in Charlestown. And invitation Horace eagerly accepted as he had grown rather fond of the two Montez women and was sad to see them leave but he knew it was time for them to return to the home that they belong. As he watched the ferry away from the dock in New York City, he shouted back that he would be in town on the next ferry as soon as he received a wedding invitation. With those parting words Gabriella was stuck with the notion that she still hadn't told two people the whole truth. She hadn't let Stuart know that she had found Troy and was bringing him home with her and she hadn't told Troy about Stuart at all. He had no idea that he was in her life and he had no idea that she was engaged to him. She didn't know how to tell him for she feared that he would go back into the dark and never come back out.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, Betty, Gabriella, and Troy were on the final leg of their journey home. Gabriella and Troy sat in one row while Betty was in the row across from them. Gabriella knew she was going to have to tell Troy about Stuart as they were going to be home within an hour. Troy suddenly perked up when he smelled a familiar scent. Gabriella noticed the change in his posture.

"We're almost there." Troy announced. "I can smell the sea and the bakery at the train station. There is no other smell like it."

"Excuse me, Troy." Gabriella said quietly as she walked over to sit next to her aunt. "Aunt Betty, I think waiting this long to tell Troy about Stuart was a big mistake."

"Honesty is the best policy." Betty stated. "You should go and tell him now, get it over with."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed as she went back to her seat. "Troy?"

"Yes?" Troy asked facing her when she asked him.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to…to…"

"Avonlea Times, Charlestown Chronicle!" the conductor called the names of the different newspapers.

"The Chronicle!" Gabriella called grateful for yet another happy interruption.

"Thank you." Betty said as he handed her the paper and began to look at the headlines, one headline catching her attention right away.

"Aunt Betty, what is it?" Gabriella asked seeing her shocked expression.

"King Cannery destroyed by fire." Betty read.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy asked in shock.

"The factory and the workers' dorm completely burned down." Betty continued.

At the train station, when the train arrived, Alex and Carmen were waiting anxiously for Gabriella and Betty to get off. This was the longest they had ever been away from Charlestown. Both were happy that she was now home and Carmen hoped that with her home the wedding would go on now as planned.

"There she is." Alex stated as he saw Gabriella get off the plane.

"Mother, Father." Gabriella said happy as she hugged them tightly.

"I'm so happy that you're home." Carmen said.

"It is good to be home." Gabriella agreed.

"Where's Betty?"

"Yeah, where is the old bird anyways?" Alex asked of his sister as Gabriella turned around to look behind her.

"I don't know, she was right behind me."

Just then Betty appeared with Troy on her arm. Both she and Gabriella helped Troy step off the train. Alex and Carmen stood there in shock at the sight of Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton was indeed alive and he was back home in Charlestown.

"Troy." Alex said surprised. "Troy Bolton."

"Troy?" Carmen asked in shock at the sight of him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez, it is you isn't?" Troy asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course it's us." Carmen said. "Who else would it be?"

"Troy has lost his eye sight, Carmen." Betty stated.

"Good lord, sorry nobody told us." Carmen replied shocked.

"It's alright, who else is here?" Troy asked. "David?"

"No it's just us." Alex said his voice quivering with emotion. "It's good to have you home, Son." he said as he grabbed the younger man and hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes.

"Why are we standing here like a bunch of ninnies?" Betty asked. "Where did you park the carriage, Alex?"

"It's just over here." Alex said still slightly caught up in the moment of Troy being alive and started to lead the group to it.

"Tell me, are Margaret and Jasper alright?" Betty asked not noticing that Carmen had held Gabriella back while she and Alex led Troy to the carriage.

"Gabriella, you have got to tell Stuart McGrady." Carmen instructed firmly.

"I will, soon." Gabriella replied as she started to follow the others but her mother held her back, not finished yet.

"Not soon." Carmen stated. "Today. Now. He has no idea that you found Troy and brought him back here."

"That is only half of my problem. Troy knows absolutely nothing about Stuart." Gabriella said as she walked off.

Minutes later, the family was back in their homes. Troy had gone with Gabriella and her parents to the farm while Betty went back to her house. Gabriella led Troy to the study and he sat down at the desk. Gabriella stood next to him and perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"There's been something that I have been trying to tell you and I keep losing my courage." Gabriella stated. "When I got the word that you had died, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I walked in a daze. I spoke only when I was spoken to. All I wanted was to disappear with the thought of never seeing you again. And then God took pity on me, he sent me a friend."

"Who was the friend?" Troy asked.

"Stuart McGrady. He showed me that it was ok to live when all I wanted to do was shrivel up and die."

"Did you love him?"

"We became engaged, Troy." Gabriella admitted.

"You should have told me you were engaged." Troy said.

"If I did, would you have come back?"

"No."

"That's why I didn't."

Stuart was in the glen working on the home he was building for him and Gabriella. Gabriella had gone to meet him to tell him that she had found Troy. She found him with his back to her as he sawed a piece of lumber for the frame of the house that had been built in the time she had been gone.

"Stuart?" she called making him drop the saw and turn around and smiled at his fiancé.

"Gabriella! Why didn't you tell me you were arriving today?" he asked as ran to her quickly. "Let me look at you, my beautiful girl." he continued as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Please, put me down." Gabriella demanded.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"I found Troy." Gabriella replied. "I brought him home."

Stuart instantly let go of her and pushed away from her. He then rushed off and got onto Blazes. The anger in him clearly visible. Gabriella ran behind him for a few steps as she watched him gallop off in anger.

"We have to talk!" Gabriella called after him.

Meanwhile, back at the farm, Troy was having tea and cake with Gabriella's family. He was listening to them telling about what he had missed while he was gone. Troy was really close to the family since they had helped him out so many times when he was younger. The Montez never judged him when it came to the difference in status between them. To Carmen and Alex he was like another son and to Alicia and David, another brother. A sound suddenly alerted that someone was arriving to the house.

"Someone's here." he announced as everyone looked out the window to see who it was.

"Yes, I'll go take care of that." Alex said as he stood up.

"I'll do that." David offered.

"No, it's alright, stay here." Alex stated as he walked out.

"So, Troy, how did you spend your time in Charleston?" Carmen asked, changing the subject quickly.

"It's him, isn't it?" Troy asked.

"Now, Troy, dear, he only boards his horse here." Carmen stated before Troy grabbed his cane and made his way outside.

Alex met Stuart outside as the younger man got off his horse. The two then headed off towards the barn to get the horse inside. Anyone could see the awkwardness between the two of them not knowing what to say to the other one. Just then a voice called out to the banker.

"A word with you, Stuart McGrady?" Troy called out from the front porch as Stuart looked back to him.

"You go on; I'll take care of him." Alex said as he took the reins.

Stuart nodded and started to walk back to the house. His insides were all jumbled up. The only thing he knew was that he hated Troy with every fiber in his being. He stood in front of Troy and sized him up.

"So this is Troy Bolton." He stated.

"I never would have come back if I knew you were engaged." Troy declared.

"Well now you know and it's none of your business. I built a house for us to live in, something you would never be able to do now for the way you are now." Stuart said. "If you are any kind of gentleman, you'd leave."

Stuart then walked off to go meet Margaret and Jasper about rebuilding the cannery. He hoped his words to Troy would make leave willingly. If not he might have to make Gabriella feel guilty about possibly ending the engagement. He was not willing to let Gabriella go especially to someone he deemed himself better than.

That evening, Gabriella was back in the Foundling Home. The Martin children were happy to have her home. Gabriella had brought each child a box of chocolate for them to have to themselves. They were talking about what they had been up to when Gabriella noticed David leading Troy into the room. Gabriella smiled and turned to the children.

"Children, this is Troy Bolton." She introduced. "Troy this is Belle-Anne, Karen, Joshua and Michael. They were the first of all our orphans."

"Glad to meet you." Troy stated as Gabriella made eye contact with her brother.

"Alright, the first one to bed is a rotten egg." David said to the children as they scrambled off to their rooms.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to Troy. She gently placed her hand on his arm but he quickly moved his arm away from her. Gabriella looked up at him.

"I met him." Troy stated. "He told me he built a house for you with his own two hands, something I could never do for you."

"I don't care about that." Gabriella stated.

"He will be good to you; you don't eyes to see that."

"What are you saying, Troy?"

"I have to what's best for your future, and you won't have a future with me. I'm doing what's best for you. I have to let you go."

The next morning, Troy was sitting at the town's abandon lighthouse. David had come by and was making coffee for the two of them. The two of them sat down in silence just enjoying having their friend back in their lives.

"Gabriella says there is no use hiding out here by the lighthouse." David stated.

"I'm doing what's best; your sister is just too stubborn to understand that." Troy answered.

"Troy, when you were thought to be dead, everyone thought Gabriella was going to follow you soon." David explained. "She refused to eat, locked herself in her room. My mother slept in her room every night to comfort Gabriella when she woke up crying. She mourned you for a whole year Troy. When she agreed to marry Stuart, she did it because she knew he was going to be good to her. But she truly didn't love him, like she was with you."

"Maybe, but I could never give her the future she deserves."

"Gabriella would love you even if you were living on the street. As long as she has you, she will have everything she had ever wanted." David said. "Think about it, could you really live with the thought of the love of your life married to someone else knowing that she is just as in love with you as you are with her?"

That afternoon, Troy and Betty were walking the ruins of what used to be the cannery. Betty was supporting Troy and leading him through the remains. Troy stopped by a column and fingered a charred lantern. Betty looked around with tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you see?" Troy asked her.

"Everything has been destroyed." Betty stated. "There is nothing left at all. But no matter, soon it will be rebuilt and we will have our happy ending once again. We must not give up on hope, never admit defeat."

"Sometime there is no hope in life, Miss Montez." Troy stated sadly. "Sometimes you just have to give up."

"I will not hear you talk like that, Troy Bolton. I taught you better than that. You'll see, out of these ashes, a phoenix will rise stronger and brighter than before." Betty said. "Now, what's this I hear about you giving up on Gabriella?"

"She deserves better than someone like me."

"Nonsense, she didn't travel all the way to South Carolina to find you for you just to give up now. Courage Troy, all you need is courage and you will be like the phoenix here waiting to spread its wings and making the world know who you are."


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon, Troy sat in the Montez parlor. A doctor was examining his eyes. Gabriella and the rest of the Montez family waited to hear the results. The doctor pulled away with a frown on his face as he delivered the bad news to the hopeful group.

"Troy, the news isn't good, I'm afraid." he said as Gabriella seemed to deflate. "I'm afraid that this might be a permanent situation."

"I've heard about this new surgery they're doing in Avonlea." Alex stated.

"Yes, but is extremely dangerous. The anesthesia alone could kill him and he could lose what sight he has left."

Gabriella could take no more and left the room, close to tears. Her father quickly followed her. Gabriella raced out the door and sat down on the bench swing. Alex sat down next to her.

"It isn't fair." Gabriella declared. "Troy's come so far, only to be told that there isn't anything that can be done and that he has no choice."

"But he does, a hard one, but a choice. It may be the hardest one he will ever have to make." Alexander stated. "Have you talked to Stuart?"

"We barely speak, he's so hurt."

"You are going to have to what your heart tells you, you have to choose between the two and that will be the hardest decision of your life."

Gabriella nodded her head before her father stood up to head back into the house. Gabriella sat outside thinking about how she was going to tell the young man that she no longer wished to be with them any longer. She then got up and left the house. Her parents watched from the window inside their home. Gabriella walked into town and quickly made her way to the bank.

"Stuart, we need to talk." she announced.

"What about?" Stuart asked as he looked up from his work.

"I can't marry you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I accepted your proposal in good terms." Gabriella explained as Stuart got up and walked to stand in front of her. "Finding Troy changed everything."

"I waited a lifetime for you; I built us a home to live together."

"I can't tell you how sorry that this had to happen to you. I never wanted you to get hurt." Gabriella explained as she took the engagement ring off her finger.

"What makes him so much better than me? He's blind; he won't be able to support you."

"I don't care that he's lost his eyesight. I've been in love with him almost my whole life. He is my soul mate."

"I am not going to give up on us so easily, Gabriella."

"But you have to." Gabriella stated as she left the office.

Gabriella gathered her skirts off as she raced to go find Troy. She knew where he was hiding out at and knew he would show up at the abandoned lighthouse eventually. And only minutes later, David showed up with Troy. Gabriella got up to allow Troy to sit down on the stone first before she sat next to him, still emotional about what she had to do to Stuart. David left the two knowing they had alot to talk about. Gabriella tearfully told Troy the news about her and Stuart.

"I hurt him terribly." Gabriella said. "But I had to end it. I told him that I loved you and didn't care what life would be like. He was a kind man and I never wanted to hurt him like that."

"In all the years I've known you, you've never carried a handkerchief with you." Troy stated as he pulled one from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she dabbed her eyes.

"I have to tell you something. Troy announced. "I'm having the surgery."

"Troy, no. It's too dangerous."

"It's a chance for me to see again." Troy declared. "I would give anything to be able to see your face again, even if it is just for a moment. I've made up my mind, I'm having the surgery."

Two days later, Gabriella, Troy and Carmen left for Avonlea for Troy's surgery. Alex, Alicia, David, and Betty stood at the gate of the house as Gabriella and Carmen help Troy into the buggy. Carmen took the reins and they were soon off on their journey.

"Gabriella!" Betty called as her niece turned around to look at her. "Telephone the moment he is out of surgery!"

The following morning, Gabriella and Carmen were waiting in the hospital waiting room. Troy had just gone into surgery. Gabriella paced the floors of the room. Carmen was sitting down reading a book but kept looking up at her daughter. She took Gabriella's hand and gently pulled her onto the bench next to her.

"It is not going to do either one of you any good if you keep pacing. You will wear yourself out." Carmen said gently.

"I can't help it." Gabriella whispered. "I'm so nervous, Mother. What if he doesn't make it out of this?"

"Don't think like that." Carmen insisted. "You cannot think like that. Troy is going to make it out of this just fine. If he could survive that hurricane, then he can survive this."

Early in the evening, the phone rang at Betty's house. Both Betty and Margaret were waiting for news anxiously. When they heard the phone rang, they both jumped up and ran to answer it. Betty reached and picked it up bringing the ear piece to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked out of breath.

"Is it them?" Margaret asked anxiously.

"Of course I'll accept the charges, you Nincompoop." Betty stated as she looked to her sister. "All of Charlestown is waiting for this phone call, why wouldn't I want to accept the charges?

"She's just being courteous." Margaret replied.

"Yes!" Betty suddenly exclaimed into the phone. "Yes, Gabriella, we're here. Oh!"

"What is it?"

"He's in the recovery room." Betty told her emotionally before turning back to the phone. "Yes, Gabriella! We heard you just fine!"

Gabriella hung up the phone as she let her father know that Troy came out of his surgery just fine. She had decided to call her aunt first because Troy was like her own son. Carmen was sitting at Troy's bedside while her daughter made her calls. Once Gabriella returned, she gladly gave her seat to her daughter. The young man in bed had gauze wrapped around his head and face to protect his recovering eyes.

"I'm going to go get us some tea." Carmen told Gabriella before she left the room.

Gabriella reached over and gently grasped Troy's hand. She brought her hand up to her lips and placed gentle kisses along his fingertips. She then leaned forward and began to whisper into his ear quietly.

"I should never have agreed to marry him when deep in my heart you were still alive." Gabriella whispered lovingly. "You are the only one I could ever marry. I would have stayed in South Carolina if it meant being with you. And once you've recovered from this surgery, I will marry you as I should have done the moment you slipped your ring onto my finger."

Gabriella then sat back saddened when Troy didn't respond to her and the he was still under his medication. All around her were people who had surgery or were getting ready for surgery. She and her mother were the only two who were sitting at a bedside beside the nurses.

"If that's a proposal, I accept." Troy groggily agreed catching Gabriella's attention.

Gabriella let out a whispered laugh as she moved to lean over the bed once again. Troy reached for her hand and weakly grasped it in his hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. Gabriella carefully caressed his hair as they baked in their returned happiness. Carmen came back into the room and smiled at the couple. She knew that this time, her daughter's wedding was going to actually take place. This time, with the correct groom. Gabriella and Troy's wedding would be perfect; Carmen would make sure of that. Nothing would ruin their day.

"Mother, Troy and I have to tell you something." Gabriella said once she noticed her mother's return. "Troy and I are getting married."

"I'm so pleased." Carmen said as she sat down next to her daughter. "When are you two wanting to have the wedding?"

"As soon as possible." Troy answered. "Once I am strong enough, I want to marry Gabriella in Charleston."

"It will be rushed planning but I think we can manage putting your wedding together in a month or two." Carmen stated with a smile to her daughter. "Margaret and Betty will help us to ensure that it will be a beautiful wedding."

Five days later, Gabriella and Carmen stood out of the way as the doctor who performed Troy's surgery began to take the gauze and bandages off of Troy's eyes to inspect them to see if there was any improvement or damage to them. Gabriella clutched her mother's hand tightly, this moment, she knew, would either make or break Troy's spirit. Troy sat in the chair as the doctor reached the end of the gauze. Two circular bandages rested on his eyes.

"Now, don't open your eyes until I tell you to do so." the doctor instructed as he carefully took the bandages off.

"Alright." Troy agreed keeping his eyes closed as instructed.

"Alright, open your eyes. Can you see?"

Troy slowly opened his eyes. His face was in direct line to Gabriella's. Gabriella smiled as her hopes built within her. Carmen patted her hand gently, tears clearly brewing in her eyes. Troy also had tears in his eyes.

"No." Troy whispered as Gabriella's face fell in defeat at the single worded answer. "I can only shadows."

"That is a good sign." the doctor told the three of them. "It means that your vision in improving. "It will take time, but I feel pretty confident that you will regain almost all of your eyesight."

Gabriella smiled again. The doctor then began to explain all the details of Troy's recovery period. He was given strict instruction to rest for at least a week and a half and wear special spectacles that would help strengthen his vision. After that, he was allowed to return to Charleston. Carmen and Gabriella helped him down the steps of the hospital. They were going back to the hotel that Gabriella and Carmen had been staying at when they had to leave the hospital when the visiting hours were over. For the first time in almost a year, Troy actually had to squint because of the sunlight. He grabbed Gabriella and kissed her happily as this simple thing people took for granted gave him just the purest joy.


End file.
